


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Episode: Carentan, Fade to Black, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, suggestive and self indulgent, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: George sees Joe in his sleep more often than not.





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> you guys know the drill by now!!!
> 
> 1) everyone needs more Luztoye in their lives  
> 2) this is not meant to disrespect the real life vets, and is based purely on the HBO portrayals!

  
_Joe Toye was a sight to behold._

_He was every inch the Adonis George knew him to be, with miles of honeyed skin and taut muscle and dark looks, with a voice like whiskey poured over gravel. Each movement was a calculated motion to tear Luz down a little more, and George was as starved as if he’d spent a year in the desert._

_“Luz.” he murmured as Joe’s hands smoothed down his sides and encircled George’s waist, pulling him closer. George slowly wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck as they stood bare, chest to chest._

_“I want you.” George breathed, and Toye’s eyes darkened. “I've wanted you since that night in Toccoa. You pulled me in and I couldn't escape.” he confessed, and the hands around his waist slid lower to cup his ass._

_“I was yours the second you met my eyes.” he replied in like._

_One of his hands moved to tilt George’s chin up._

_“Luz.” he said again._

“Luz?” much more distinct voice whispered and George jerked awake, shooting up off the ground and instinctively reaching for his gun.

“Woah, hey, buddy, it's just me.” the real Joe Toye said and George blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and his brain transitioned from the dream. “You started calling for me and I wanted to make sure you were okay before waking any of the other guys up.” he said lowly and Luz felt his face flush. His skin was still fifty degrees too hot and he was painfully hard in his skivvies. George tried to inconspicuously bunch up his blanket over the bulge in his pants before Joe could notice.

“I’m fine. It was- it was just a dream. I'm sorry for waking you up.” he stammered after his breathing slowed, inwardly sighing. The front line of the European invasion was not the place to be having sex dreams about your fellow soldiers, especially not one Joe Toye. George had thought he was done with them after training camp concluded, but apparently not. Joe’s eyes gleamed in the semi darkness as he looked him over.

“Do you want to tell me what happened in it?” he asked and Luz shook his head, feeling uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze. “Because you know, I wouldn’t judge you over… _anything_. I’d never fault what haunts your sleep.”

Something about that set George’s nerves even more on edge, and he shook his head once more.

“Okay. Well, goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Joe.”

That would have been that, had the next day Toye not breathed darkly in Luz’s ear that he was right. _It was since that night in Toccoa_.

After a small town in France was taken, and the men returned to base camp, Luz and Toye stayed in a room in some family’s abandoned house together. The candle in the bedroom they claimed flickered across their skin as they stood, George encompassed in Joe’s arms as they kissed slowly, swaying.

And this time, when Joe Toye made George Luz moan and swear and fall apart, it wasn't a dream.

 


End file.
